earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Earth-27 Organizations and Companies
Law Enforcement Agencies, Correctional Facilities and Superhero Teams * Arkham Asylum: Prison, psychiatric hospital located in Gotham City. * Advena Legion: Superhero team of alien refugees created by President Lex Luthor. * Atlantean Knights: Knights of Atlantis. * ARGUS: UN founded task force led by Maxwell Lord and Amanda Waller. * Bat Family: Superhero team and friends affiliated with Batman. * Belle Reve: Prison for enhanced individuals, currently closed. * Birds of Prey: All female superhero team led by Oracle. * Blackgate Penitentiary: Prison, currently destroyed, located in Gotham. * Challengers of the Unknown: Superhero team opposing Anti-Monitor and protecting reality. * Checkmate: Military black ops program / intelligence agency. * Crimebusters: Superhero team, disbanded. * Dark Justice: Superhero team dealing with everything supernatural. * Dead Boy Detectives: A duo of boy detectives killed in mysterious circumstances. * DEO: Government agency. Operates within the "extranormal". * Department of Continuity: Protectors of Earth-27 integrity. * Doom Patrol: Superhero team of everyone "extraordinary". * The Elastics: Family of heroes with the ability to stretch and shapeshift. * Emerald Knights: Green Lanterns. * Extreme Justice: Defunct superhero team. * Flash & Friends: Superhero team and friends affiliated with the Flash. * Guardians of the Universe: Leaders of the Lantern Corp. * House of El: Superhero team, friends, and family affiliated with Superman. * Iron Heights: Mobile prison, opened August 16th 2017. * Ivy Town Heroes: Heroes based in Ivy Town, RI. * Justice League: Largest international superhero team, supported by United Nations and ARGUS. * Kane High All-Stars: a team of teenagers investigatig crime. * Lantern Corps: Galactic law enforcement agency. * The Legends: Team of adventurers led by Rip Hunter. * Local police departments: GCPD, MPD, CCPD, etc. * Manhunters: A brotherhood of bounty hunters (among them are Martian Manhunter, Manhunter, Lobo and Miss Martian). * Minutemen: A team of heroes formed in 1939, disbanded in 1949. * Mystery Incorporated: Four meddlin' kids and their dog solving mysteries. * The Network: Superhero team, group of hackers researching and tracking criminal activity online. * Outsiders: Superhero team outside ARGUS jurisdiction. * Project Victory: Military team, currently disbanded. Also known as "Team 7". * The Society: Secret society of superheroes, dating back to the 1600s. * Sandman & Judomaster: Vigilante partnership of Wesley Dodds and Sonia Sato. * Savant Garde: A trio of adventurers. * Seven Soldiers of Victory: A DEO team led by Desperado tasked with combating extra-dimensional threats. * Shadowpact: Part of DEO, investigates paranormal activity. Officially known as CBI (Covert Bureau of Investigations) * Stryker's Island: Prison, under renovation. * Task Force X: Undercover mercenary commando created and led by Amanda Waller using exclusively criminal assets. * The Team: Black Ops team of young superheroes formed while the Justice League was disbanded. Also known as "Young Justice". * Team Arrow: Superhero team and friends affiliated with Green Arrow. * Titans: Superhero team of underage heroes. * Violet Emissaries: Lanterns fueles by love. * WildC.A.T.s: A group of aliens fighting an ancient war disguised as a corporate funded superhero team. Companies * Ace Chemicals: Chemical company. * Ace O'Clubs: Bar in the Hob's Bay district of Metropolis. Owned by Bibbo Bibbowski. * AmerTek: Weapon manufacturer (part of Wayne-Powers in 2027). * American Steel: Steel manufacturer, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Angel & Ape Investigations: Private investigation duo. * Atwater Air: Plane manufacturer. * Aurora Photography: Photography studio owned by Donna Troy. * Bibbo's Bar & Grill: Diner on St. Martin's Island in Metropolis. Bought by Bibbo Bibbowski using the money made from the Ace O'Clubs. * Big Belly Burger: Chain restaurant, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. Particular favorite of Jason Todd and Roy Harper. * BioMed: Research company, used to employ Aristotle Rodor. * Blaze Comics: Comic publishing company, employs Sam Simeon. * Bowhunter Security: A front company used by the Outsiders. * Brentwood Academy: 'Private school in Gotham. * 'Cadmus Labs: Research company, currently gone underground. * Cale-Anderson Medical: Veronica Cale and Adrianna Anderson's company. * Cameron Kane High School: High school, employs Jefferson Pierce. * CC Jitters: Coffee shops. * Central City's Academy of Arts: Education institution. * Chicken Whizee: Chain restaurant. * Daggett Industries: Roland Daggett's company. * Daily Planet: Media company (employs Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Perry White, Jimmy Olsen, etc.). * Daily Star: Former newspaper company, bankrupt. * Dakota Record: Newspaper headquartered in Dakota City, employs Raquel Ervin. * Dante Foods: Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Dimensional Developments: Adrian Veidt's company. * Donna Days Fashion: Fashion house, used to employ Paige Monroe. * Dupree Chemicals: Chemical company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Electronic Spunk: Rock band. * Elliot's Memorial: Hospital. * Epic Comics: Comic publishing company. "The Retaliaters" is one of their properties, which is currently being turned into a very successful movie series by LuthorFilms. * Ferris Air: Plane manufacturer owned by Carol Ferris. * Galaxy Broadcasting System: Media company, employs Iris West-Allen, Eve Eden, and used to employ Vic Sage. * Gateway University: University in Gateway City, employs Julia Kapatelis. * Glen Wilson Research Center: Research company, employs REDACTED. * Gotham Electrical Company: Electrical company, employer of Harper Row. * Gotham Gazette: Newspaper company owned by Wesley Dodds, part of Scott Media, employs Angie Aimes, Jack Ryder and Vicki Vale. * Gotham General: Largest hospital in Gotham City. * Gotham Harbor Authority: Port managing authority, employs Aristotle Rodor. * Gotham Motors: Automobile manufacturer, used to employ Paige Monroe. * Gotham State University: University in Gotham City. * GothCorp: Company, used to employ Victor Fries. * Halo Corporation: Jacob Marlowe's company and front for the WildCATs. * "Hand Grenades & Lemonade" Studio: Music Studio. * Haly’s Circus:'A traveling circus that used to employ Dick Grayson and Selina Kyle. * 'Iceberg Lounge: Penguin's club. * Infinity, Inc.: One of the most powerful corporations in the world, created after the merger of Rex Tyler's, Wesley Dodds' and Alan Scott's companies. * Institute for Extraspatial Studies: Adrian Veidt's company. * Ivy University: University, employs Ryan Choi, Ray Palmer and Doris Zeul. * Kord Omniversal Corporation: Ted Kord's company. * The Law Firm of Lawford, Lydecker, and Hardwicke: Law firm, employs Kate Kane. * Lit Beer: Beverage company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Lucent Systems: Software company, employs Emma Campbell. * LuthorCorp: Lex Luthor's company. * LuthorFilms: A movie production company and subsidiary of LuthorCorp. Their films about The Retaliaters, a concept owned by Epic Comics, are raking in big money right now. * Magnus Labs: Wayne Enterprises subsidiary. * March Ventures: Lincoln March's company. * Mavis' Bar & Billiard: Bar, used to employ Don and Hank Hall. * Metropolis University: University. * Midwestern University: University, employs Martin Stein and Jay Garrick. * Nostalgia Cosmetics: Adrian Veidt's company. * Nova Express: Adrian Veidt's company. * Ocran's Industries: Chemical company producing anti-pest chemicals, used to employ Quincy Sharp. * Olimp: Maxie Zeus' club. * Ovel Oil: Oil company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Park Row Clinic: Medical center run by Leslie Thompkins. * Pep Cereals: Cereal company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Pyramid Transnational: Adrian Veidt's company. * Queen Consolidated: Oliver Queen's company, sold to Wayne Enterprises. * Raine Forrest Garden Design: Florist shop, employs Rina Nishida. * Renyu Cosmetics: Cosmetics company, used to employs Paige Monroe. * Scott Media: Media company. * Sherwood Florist: Florist shop (currently closed) owned by Dinah Lance. * Shadowspire: Private Military Company owned by Simon Stagg. * Shreck's: Department store with a location in Gotham City. * Sivana Industries: Company created by Thaddeus Sivana, creators of Grid. * Soder Cola: Drink company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Sparky's Garage: Hollis Mason's mechanic shop. * Stagg Industries: Simon Stagg's company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * S.T.A.R. Labs: Research company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * StarrWare: Karen Starr's software company (part of Wayne-Powers in 2027). * Steel City University: A University in Steel City, PA. * Sun City Savings and Loan: Loans company, employs REDACTED. * The Talon Coffee House: Coffee shop in Smallville, employs Mia Kent. * Thane Innovations: Medical research company created and led by Rachael Thane. * Tyger Security: Private Military Company. * Tyler-Co: Rex Tyler's company. * Veidt Enterprises: '''Adrian Veidt's company. * '''Vertigo Comics: Comics company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Warriors Bar & Grill: Guy Gardner's bar. * Wayne Enterprises: Bruce Wayne's company (Wayne-Powers in 2027). * Wayne Foundation: Charity organization. * WayneTech: Part of Wayne Enterprises. * WGTU Radio: Radio station, employs Vesper Fairchild. * WHIZ Radio: Radio station, employs Billy Batson. * Wildcat Gym: Ted Grant's gym. * Zesti Cola: Beverage company, produces Gingold. Criminal and Villainous Organizations * Assassins Three: A group of assassins under League of Assassin's employ, personal guard to Talia al Ghul. * The Black Light Tribe: Street gang led by Neon. * The Cadre of the Immortal: Cult/terrorist organization worshiping Anti-Monitor. * The Children of Arkham: Terrorist organization led by Lady Arkham. * Circus of Strange: Psychotic murder organization led by Professor Pyg. * The C-Listers: Group of lesser villains in Gotham led by Arthur Brown. * Court of Owls: Secret Society in Gotham City. * CRIME: Terrorist organization led by Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim. * Cult of Kobra: Cult/terrorist organization. * Cult of Days: Murder Cult created by fans of Paige Monroe's killings. * Dollmaker Family: Mathis family of psychopaths. * Escobedo Cartel: Drug cartel. * Falcone Crime Family: Mob led by Carmine Falcone. * False Face Society: Gang led by Roman Sionis. * Gotham City Sirens: Gang of three femme fatales: Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy (defunct after Selina's reform). * Hard Knocks: Gang led by Danny Brickwell. * HIVE: Terrorist organization led by Queen Bee. * The Hundred: Gang led by Tobias Whale. * The Irish: Mob led by Peyton Riley. * Jokerz (2027): Street Gang of Joker's followers. * Laugh Pack: Joker's gang. * League of Assassins: Terrorist organization led by Ra's al Ghul. * Legion of Doom: Super villain organization led by Vandal Savage with the goal of Justice League's destruction. * The Light: Secret Society with an unknown agenda. * Maroni Crime Family: Mob led by Sal Maroni. * Masterminds: Organization of Gotham's criminal masterminds. * Murder4Hire: Assassination company: Deathstroke, Bane, Deadshot and KGBeast. * Ninth Circle: Criminal brokerage group. * Red Hood Gang: Gang led by the Red Hood, it was defeated by Batman. * The Rogues: Career criminal gang in Central City. * Sabatino Family: Mob, associated with Scarface. * Salvation Syndicate: Terrorist organization of Justice League knock offs. * Scarface Gang: Ventriloquist's independently operated organized crime syndicate. * Secret Six: Task Force X precursor. * Second Street Gang: Two-Face's criminal organization. * Seven Men of Death: A team of assassins. * Sheeda: A renegade faction of the Fae. * Sinestro Corps: Galactic organization led by Thaal Sinestro. * Sons of Batman: Motorcycle gang in Gotham. * Stavropoulos Mafia: Greek crime families under leadership of Maxie Zeus. * Triad: Mob led by China White. * Tobacconists' Club: Mob led by Rupert Thorne. * Undercloud (2027): Hacker group created by Zhora Mercer, splinter cell from Anarky's movement. * Wonderland Gang: Mad Hatter's criminal organization, currently under command of Jaina Hudson. * Yakuza: Mob led by Eiko Hasigawa. Others * Amazons: Tribe of women from Themyscira led by Queen Hippolyta. * Agent Orange: A being under influence of an orange Lantern ring. * Apokalypse: Servants of Darkseid. * Blue Disciples: Followers of the path of Adara. * Cooperative: Galactic alliance of planets. * Furious Females: An elite team of warriors from Apokalypse. * Indigo Tribe: Unknown. * Lords of Order: Manifestations of creation, unity, and stability. * Lords of Chaos: Manifestations of destruction, entropy and discord. * Lords of Balance: Third faction of Lords dedicated to balance, created by T'Charr and Terataya. * Monitor's Scouts: Scouts of Earth-27. * The Olympians: Ancient beings ruling from Olympus. * Outlaws: Group of renegade heroes led by Red Hood. * Parademons: Apokalypse shocktroopers * Red Guard: Galactic organization fueled by rage. * Royal Flush Gang: Group of underage metahumans who have escaped from Cadmus Labs. * Seelie Court: A major Fae court. * Spyral: A secret organization with an unknown agenda. * Stanley and his Monster: A boy and his monster. * Terrible Trio: Kathleen Duquesne, Roxanne Ballantine and Sonia Alcana trying to get revenge on those who wronged them. * Unseelie Court: Another major Fae court. Category:Earth-27 Lore